


Graffiti

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr Sands Suck Cocks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11871016770/at-the-sight-of-the-grafitti-george-is-almost).

At the sight of the graffiti, George is almost tempted to laugh. If the wolf wasn’t prowling inside his mind, growling and snarling at the slightest provocation, he probably would.

Mr Sands suck cocks.

The grammar is awful, of course. He is really going to have to step up his teaching is this is the best that they can do. If the students don’t like him now, then they are really going to hate him after he runs them through yet another boring lesson about this.

Nonetheless, if they’re going to insist on discussing his sexual life on school property, at least they’ve chosen something accurate. He can hardly complain about slander when he spent yesterday evening with Mitchell’s cock in mouth, eagerly swallowing down everything he could take.

As he takes in the words scrawled over the mirror, he remembers the way Mitchell’s fingers had felt against his scalp, the blunt edge of his nails scratching against him as he struggled to hold himself back from the edge. It had only made George suck harder, swallowing frantically until Mitchell had started to spurt molten liquid into his mouth.

His mouth waters as he remembers it.

Mitchell is back home now, but George thinks he’ll get down on his knees again tonight; if nothing else, it helps to keep the wolf quiet.


End file.
